


Patching wings

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apologies, Drabble, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every month, on the 14th, they go to the same cake shop to hold hands and share a slice of cake. This month, though, is their anniversary, and they’re going to do something different.<br/>Written for International Fanworks day 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patching wings

An opening of a shed long forgotten; buried in a corner of the garden.

“Daichi, look!” Two pairs of tattered and ripped wings; one shining silver; one iridescent black.

*~*

Delicately, Suga patches a rip in Daichi’s black wings with silver tape, smoothing his thumb other it. “Sorry for yelling at you that time before nationals,” he whispers, pressing his lips against the healed wound gently.

Daichi does the same with Suga’s silver ones, straightening the fragile feathers out.

*~*

They walk out of the door, hand in hand, paper angel wings fluttering behind them; mended, patched, healed with each other’s colours.

**Author's Note:**

> The wings (and the mending of) are a metaphor.  
> Bluuuuuhhhhh


End file.
